Of Bee's and Butterfly's
by Bumblebee's Girl
Summary: Drabbles of my OC Butterfly and Bumblebee. Stories NOT in Order, Ch.2 Reunion
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that popped into my head! Muse and Bunnies working together is not a good thing!! lol!

Probably going to be drables of them growing up, but not in order.

My version of Butterfly with Bumblebee.

As usual dont know anything except My Butterfly.

**Fever**

She felt fragging awful.

Everything hurt, tank, arms, legs, head and why was is so cold in here? Her small head rested on the soft cushions of the Autobot rec room sofa, her small frame curled up into a ball.

Butterfly winced as heavy optics scanned the large room, her head moved slightly looking for any of the adults.

Jazz had said something bout staying here, but the femme couldnt remember the details. She turned to the voices coming from the holo screen, they sounded as though they were coming from across the ship, muffled and incohearent and where was that banging coiming from? it hurt her head. Shivering and wincing at the pain the small movement caused, the femme curled into an even tighter ball, trying to warm herself up.

Bumblebee was watching cartoons on the big holo screen, when he heard a sound coming from the sofa. He smiled Butterfly had fallen into recharge, but from the looks of it she was dreaming, pained moans were coming from her vocal processor. It seemed a nightmare was starting. He had seen and heard the consequences when one of her bad dreams took hold. Getting up from his place on the floor, the yellow youngling decided to wake up the periwinkle femme before the dream got any worse.

"Fly! Fly! Wake up!" reaching out to shake Butterfly awake. He brought the apendenge back quickly the heat he felt coming off of her frame wasnt good. Looking around the rec room, the little bot remembered Jazz vagley being called to the commander center. Not sure how long ago that had been, the yellow mech had been concentrating more on the holo screen, then his caretaker telling him and Butterfly to stay in the rec room, which meant something major was going on.

He was sure no one had come too check on them in a long time, being it nearly time for the younglings recharge.

"18:00!" exclaimed Bee looking to the clock and then the slumbering femme, their energon time had been over an hour ago and neither Ironhide or Ratchet had come to give it to them. They would of noticed straight away that Fly was sick.

Bumblebee now stood at the rec-room door willing them to open and someone, anyone to walk in. He had tried again to wake Butterfly with no luck, walking back over to the sofa, he heard another moan came from the small his mind up, grabing a blanket and placing it over his best friend, the young mech had to go get some help. The two younglings were not allowed to roam the halls of the Autobot ship by themselves, especailly when the ship was on alert. But the small mech had a bad feeling that Butterfly was in trouble, he could feel it in his spark. She was way too hot even thought she was shivering.

"Bee!" she moaned not opening her optics.

"I'll be back soon Fly!" he whispered, placing a small kiss on her cheek "Got to get Ratchet!"

The yellow bot then went over to one of the chairs at one of the large dinning tables and using all of his strength to dragged the nearest one over to the main door leading out to the main corridor. Making sure it was steady, the yellow bot pulled himself up on to the seat reaching for the control panel.

"5...3...2...1...Open" he repeated remembering the code from seeing Hide and the other's using it when they left or entered the room.

Sliding open with a silent whoosh, the little mech quickly jumped down from the chair and ran throught the door, it closed behind him just as his little legs came throught. Looking up and down the corridor he hoped to get the attention of the first mech he came to, so that they could make Fly better or get Ratchet.

Unfortunatly the halls were empty, normally someone was walking the corridors, But the ship was on alert, which ment everyone was at there stations. Straining his audio's for the slightest sound that someone was near, the little bot started heading for the medbay as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The decepticon ship had turned up from out of the blue.

Hound had called the alert soon after the Beta shift had started (A/N:midday to you and me) bringing all mechs to battle stations.

Optimus, Not wanting to make the first move had kept everyone at there stations incase the decepticon's used this time of unease to launch an all out attack. That had been hours ago and still they were in a stand off with the enemy ship.

Jazz had voiced that he had left the younglings in the rec room when the alert had sounded. They were watching the holo screen and he had locked them in so that they couldnt get hurt.

"Report!" the Autobot leader called from his chair (think Star Trek Voyager Bridge) Prowl and Jazz on either side of him, reading the reports coming in from each department around the ship.

"Same as it was an hour ago!" came a gruff answer from the weapons specialist "Can't we get this over with? i've got a couple of younglings that havent had there energon and are nearing recharge time!"

"That can't be helped Ironhide! i will not stand anyone down with the Decepticons so close!" Optimus answered

"Then you can deal with them! There is no way in the pit that i'm dealing with two cranky and hungry younglings!"

"They are safe in the rec room and know the drill, i'm sure they have both curled up on one of the sofa's!" answered Prowl

"Yeah! Bee never misses a chance to curl up with his 'girlfriend'" Hound chuckled

This made some of the bots chuckle, many a time they had found both Butterfly and Bumblebee huddled together under a blanket. Many of them storing pictures away to be used against them for when they are older.

"Yeah Hide! I've been meaning to ask! When is the Bonding? Bee has been following Fly around like a little love sick mecho-puppy lately!" Jazz snickered

"I'll give you Bonding!" the old gun slinger growled sending daggers at the small black and white. The Command center howled with laughter, the short banter easing the tension which had built up since the start of the alert. When......

"INCOMING!" shouted Hound from his station behind Optimus. A missile hitting the forward bulkhead sending a jolt throught the entire ship and everyone to the floor.

"Anyone Hurt? No! Good! Ironhide return fire! Damage Report Jazz!" the leader ordered as Prowl started giving orders to various departments and mechs.

"Fragging 'Con's!" Ironhide's voice came over the various shouts. Silently he prayed Bee and Fly were safe in the rec room and that this would be over soon, so's that he or someone could get to them soon.

The small mech had been walking down the corridors for over ten minets now and was no where nearer to the medbay, confused the small bot tried to figure out where exactly he was and which corner he should of turned. It never took this long when Ironhide or one of this other caretakers took him there after he had had one of his 'accidents'. Coming to another junction the little bot looked for anything that would say where he was and would take him to Ratchets medbay.

The youngling also found it strange that no one had past him or called out to him. Even on alert someone should be walking between departments. The last time he had done a disapearing act from one of his caretakers Red Alert had found him!

"That's It!" he exclaimed Red Alert would be watching his security camera's. If he saw the youngling waving at him throught the camera he would have to come and get him, then they could go make Fly better. Searching the ceiling and walls Bee found one of Red Alerts Camera's looking down the corridor, making his way over so that the security director/medic would see him.

Suddenly the little bot was thrown back hitting the wall behind him,siding down to the floor. The little bot whinced as dust and bits of wall fell on him.

Trying to stop his optics from watering and looking down at himself, energon was dripping from his fingers onto the floor where it flowed from a torn energon line in his shoulder. Now he had to get to Ratchet quickly, the little bot knew that a bleeding energon line was'nt good especially for a bot his age.

Using his good arm to get up and steady himself, Bee looked at his surroundings the blast had destroyed the camera, the corridor forward was blocked. "Frag!"

Turning back the way he came, Bee decided to back track until he came to somewhere that he reconised, a trail of energon followed him. More blasts could be felt and heard all over the ship. "Got to help Butterfly!".

That first blast had been so strong that it had woken the sleeping femme.

"huh? Bee?" she groggily whispered to the empty room, onlining her optics, closing them again as quickly as she could. The light hurt!?, Why?.

Another explosion made the youngling yelp and sit up quickly! Bad idea! Her head swam with dizziness. Feeling her tanks churn, Her small frame hitch as her tanks expelled. Tears started to form in the younglings optics. What was happening to her? she felt so strange.

The small femme remembered she had been lying on the large sofa, in the rec room. a blanket had been placed over her, but now was covered in the unprocessed energon she had brought up, the smell not doing anything for her tanks as she once again was sick over the blanket.

"yuk!!" the femme sniffed, pushing the soiled material onto the floor. Where was everyone? "Bee? Jazz?" she said once again. Carefully holding on to the cushion, she eased herself off of the sofa. Her small head pounding and vision blurring once her feet touched the ground. The young femme took a few steady steps around the sofa, thinking Bee might be sitting at one of the tables. Reaching for the table leg to hold on too, Butterfly caught hold of the table cloth before her optics rolled offline and darkness took her. The small femme falling forward before hitting the cold floor, the table cloth covered her before the table also fell.

It had been half an hour since the small mech had been caught in the hall explosion, ever since then he walked the corridors trying to find anyone that would help him. But it had been a good ten minuets since he had felt the ship last shake. A couple of times he had heard voices shouting, he had even seen Sunstreaker at one point, running to the end of the corridor calling to the mech for help. But had been too late, the warrior had dissapeared.

The pain in his arm was getting worst and the energon coming from the torn line had become sluggish and smelt funny. Bumblebee was getting tired and all he wanted to do was curl up into one of his caretakers arms and recharge. But his CPU kept telling him to carry on, Butterfly was sick and needed him to get Ratchet.

Stumbling on, the little bot looked around one more time. Seeing a sign on the wall, his small optics struggled to read it.

"....Bay?....Med!.....MedBay!....Ratchet!"

The battle had been quick. The Autobots winning, having taken out the Decepticon's weapons and shields, thanks to Ironhide's direct hit to the enemies ship. There own ship had'nt been to damaged and injuries had been few.

Ratchet's worst patient had been Blaster, his console had exploded while he had been working on fixing the communications. Finishing up and making sure the communications officer was in recharge and no one else was in need of his help, the medic decided to check on his younger charges, heading for the door when.....

"RATCHET!!!!"

The shout made the Medic jump, as a small yellow blurr came running throught the doors.

"Bee? How did you get here?" he said to the youngling, then noticing his damaged arm.

Bee ran to his caretaker, grabing Ratchets hand with his good arm and started to try and pull him back out the doors.

"Rach!...itriedandtriedshewontwakeupandsheshotnoonecameandihadtogetyou"

"Shh shh!" the medic cooed "i didnt catch a word of that!" picking up the now kneeing yellow youngling, he was hysterical about something. Carefully the medic cradled Bee to his chest, mindfull of his arm trying to calm his mech charge. Soon hysterics, became sobs and Ratchet was soon able to get Bee calm enough before he asked his questions again.

"Now Bumblebee! Why did you leave the rec room?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Fly's sick!" Tears started to flow down the young mechs cheeks again "i tried to wake her up, but her frame was soo hot and she was shivering! No one came!" starting to sob again, the medic cuddled the small autobot.

"Ok! Bee ok! You did good!" he appologised kissing the top of his helm. "Aid?" he called while setting up a seringe.

"Sir?" the small red and white medic came over. "Help me a minuet! Bee! i need to put you to recharge, while First Aid fixes your arm!"

"No! Get Butterfly!" the small mech shouted. pushing away from his gaurdien.

"I will! But...." Ratchet and First Aid were quick. The smaller medic holding the youngling, while Ratchet injected the small bot. Baby blue optics offlined slowly as Ratchet stroked the younglings helm and neck, whispering words of comfort as the young bot fought the drugs, until at last his systems powered down.

"Get an energon line into him and repair his arm, I'm going to get Butterfly!"

Rushing out of the Medbay doors, the Medic ran as fast as he could towards the rec room. Noticing the trail of energon on the floor as he ran down the halls, many mechs were now helping with the clean up and seeing the medic heading towards them were jumping out of the way, a couple not seeing him in time and ending up with them being pushed aside.

Finally reaching his destination, Ratchet punched in the code for the door and walked in.

The medics spark froze as he walked in, the room was a mess, ceiling panels were either on the floor or hanging down, wiring sparked from several places. It looked like this place had not been as safe as they had first thought to leave the younglings in.

"BUTTERFLY!" he called, looking around the room for any sign of the young Autobot femme. Checking the sofa first, he noticed the soilled blanket on the floor.

"BUTTEFLY ANSWER ME!" he called again to the room. checking under any of the chairs, incase the youngling had crawled underneath them. A small moan reached his audio's as he past by one of the upturned tables. Looking down he saw a small periwinkle hand.

"FLY!" the medic called, lifting up the table with little effort, his medical scanners running over the femmes frame. She was lying face down, the heat raidianting off of her frame was intense, by the looks of it the table had also helped protect her from any falling lights etc. much to the medics delight.

"Rach?...hurts!" came an almost inaudioble whisper

"I know, I'm sorry sweetspark" he said, softly stroking her helm and turning her over to her back as his scan finished. 'Rach will make you all better soon!"

Ratchet's optic's widened when his scans revealed Butterflys results. Her energy levels were too low, running at only 30%. Her temperature was soaring several degrees above kelvin then what it should be. Primus! it was a miricle she was stll online.

**::Ironhide to Ratchet:: **came the gun slingers voice over the medic's comm.

**::Don't worry! I've got her!::**

**::Thank Primus!:: **

Smiling to himself before turning off his comm. By the sound of it Ironhide had just walked into the medbay to the sound of a certain youngling having a tantrum. He could hear First Aid trying to calm Bumblebee down.

Ratchet knew how much Ironhide cared for the younglings, everyone knew, many talking to the buissness end of the mechs large cannons if they made fun of him or upset his charges. But Ironhide had a special place in his spark for these two. Bumblebee had been found soon after his Sparkmate Chromia had gone on a mission with Optimus' sparkmate Elita One, who was also Commander of the Elite femme division. Not long after Butterfly had been found by Ratchet wondering the streets of a destroyed town.

No other sparklings or younglings had been found since then, Many of the femmes had going into hiding when the Decpticons had Issued the order to terminate all femmes and sparklings.

The two had been a great distraction for the weapons specialist and for many of the other mechs on board, taking there mind off of the lost of sparkmates, family and friends.

"Come on sweetspark!" he whispered carefully picking up Butterfly, her optics offlining as he held her close to his chassis, walking out of the rec room.

Back in the medbay, Ironhide was now comforting an upset Bumblebee, the small mech had pulled out the energon line in his arm while trying to escape the medbay. The young bot had woken up just after First Aid had finished repairng his arm, going frantic that Butterfly was'nt yet in the medbay. Ironhide doing his best to get the youngling to calm down and back into recharge, While First Aid reatached the energon line.

"Please Bee!" the old mech pleaded, rubbing fingers down the younglings back.

"No! What to see Butterfly!" came the reply followed by a load wail.

"your gonna make yourself sick!" First Aid said to the youngling "what is Fly going to say at your behaviour! huh?"

At that moment Ratchet hurried in, placing Butterfly on an empty berth.

"Fly?" the yellow bot sniffed, wiping away his tears and looking over his gardiens shoulder, trying to see his best friend.

"She's ok Bee! you did good!" the medic said, coming over to the yellow mech and stroking a wire at the back of his head and with that the young bots head dropped as his recharge programe finally won the battle.

"You really have to show me how you do that!" Ironhide chuckled holding the small yellow frame. "Hows Fly?"

"Very Sick!" signed the medic "The fever has overheated her systems,! Aid!?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get a pack of cold Energon and set up a line!" Instructed the CMO as retrived a seringe " Also grab some ice packs! We have to break her fever!"

It had been three days since the Decepticon attack, And for three days Butterfly had been drifting in and out of conciousness, the fever playing havoc with the little femmes systems. A couple of times the medic had thought he had lost the small Autobot, But at the last minuet she had surprised him and pulled though.

For the last three days all of the Autobots taken turns in watching the small femme as she slept, many helping the medic coax a little energon into her system when she had woken, making sure that she was comfortable and cool enough to help the fever run its course. Optimus had also spent a few hours comforting the femme, telling the medic to go and get some recharge before he fritzed out.

At the moment the Autobot Leader was enroute to the Medbay to check up on the young femme, walking into the medbay Optimus looked around, not seeing Butterfly on her berth, he walked towards the CMO's office.

"Ratch..." he called before stopping at the door.

The old medic stirred, before slowly onlining his optic's and looking groggily around his office, before looking down at the younglings nestled in his had an arm draped over Butterfly, both deep in recharge.

"How did he get in here?" Ratchet exclaimed

The little hell raiser had escaped his afternoon caretakers (wait until he got ahold of the twins), Picking up the small mech and carefull not to wake him. Optimus carried the small yellow mech over to an empty berth. Lying Butterfly next to him and placing a thermal blanket over the two, Ractchet spotted a small pair of optics watching him.

"Hello! Little one?" he whispered

"Rach?" came sweetest sound, from the femmes vocaliser.

"Shh!" he cooed pointing to Bee next to her "How do you feel?"

"Tired!" she yawned giggling, Bumblebee's mouth was slightly open, he was snoring softly.

"Then recharge sweetspark!" he said, running a finger down her helm as her optic's slowly offlined.

"Her fever broke this morning" Ratchet said turning to Optimus.

"Thank Primus!" The Autobot leader sighed, seeing that the medic was exhausted and he felt a little guilty at waking him up. "Go get some recharge Ratchet!" Optimus said "That's an Order!" he added before the medic could protest "I'll stay and keep an eye on these two!" taking a seat next to the berth Optimus made himself comfortable.

"Thanks! call if you need me"

Watching the medic leave Optimus took a data pad out of subspace and began reading, glancing at the slumbering younglings.

"YOU LITTLE HELL RAISERS!!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!"

The omnious voice of Ironhide ringing throught the Autobot ship halls!

Flinching Jazz turned to the group of bots he had been sitting with, the Twins, Hound and Trailblazer, thier game of chips currently forgotten.

It had now been two weeks since the battle with the Decepticons and only a couple of days since Butterfly had been allowed to leave the medbay. Already the two had caused havoc and once or twice there caretakers and gaurdians had gone on the fritz.

"Wonder what they did this time?" he chuckled as the rec room doors slid open and two blurrs of yellow and blue rushed in. Only to dissapear within a flash under the sofa.

Giggles could be heard coming from the two monsters as Ironhide stormed into the room, covered in cleaning fluid and bubbles.

"Guess they got away from you again Hide!?" Sideswipe asked as the rest of the group hid there laughter.

"Mute it! Sides! Where are they?" came a low deadly growl.

Another stiffled giggle came from under the sofa, making the large mech turn instantly towards the large chair infront of the holo vid, two sets of baby blue optics stared up at the gray Autobot.

"Hi Hide!" came the response from both younglings, as the older mech grabed them both by the scruff bar, bringing them up to his own optic level.

"Hi Younglings!" came a dangerous sneer in return

"How was your bath?" Bumblebee asked, Innocence radiating from the yellow botling.

"I'll give you bath! Wash racks, NOW!!" and with that the two squirming younglings were carted off for there bath before another word was said.

"It's good to have things back to normal!" Jazz mused. The others agreeing with the black mech as thier game continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry! Its taken me so long to update! But inspiration has come in small waves, but I think I'm happy with this one!

Once again this is a series of one shots and will write when he bunnies come out and the muse has been tickled!!

I do have another on the back burner, which I did start just before xmas, and will probably be a while before its posted, but I'll try!!

Any way please review this and any idea's please feel free to point and pick!!

Disclaimer: Wish i did....but don't!! Purely for fun!!

Reunion!

He couldn't believe it. After so long he was finally back. Home.

After receiving his adult frame the youngling had signed up for the Autobot Cause. Many of his guardians and friends had supported the young bots decision, thou many had wanted to keep the young mech out of the line of battle for a little longer. But the little mech had been adamant that he was going to help his friends, after all these were the Bots who had found and raised himself and the one other youngling who he had grown up with, his best friend Butterfly.

Bumblebee sighed; he hadn't seen Butterfly since he had been sent off to start his training at the Autobot Base in Triacon with Kup and his Wreckers. Communications were difficult to get in or out, due to the location. A few times when supplies' had managed to be delivered, did Bee ask the officer any news on his friends back in Iacon and managed to pass on a small message, even if he never got one in reply? Bee wanted everyone to know he was alright. Optimus had probably not allowed any unnecessary letters to be delivered just in case the supply deliveries were intercepted by the Decepticons.

Walking through the familiar corridors of the Autobot base, the small Autobot scout smiled at the memories of his and Butterfly's younglinghood. The pranks and games they played with and on their Caretakers and the times that many of them were there for comfort when the younglings were ill or upset. Bee wondered what Butterfly looked like and if she would recognise him, lost in his thought the young scout didn't see where he was going.

"Ooofff! Watch where you're going!!" came an angry voice, bringing the young mech out of his daydream.

"Sorry!"

"Bee!?"

Looking at the mech he had walked into, Bumblebee smiled at the older yellow mech, his brother not far away.

"Hello Sunny! Sides!" Bumblebee greeted, shaking the twins hands before being pulled into a hug by the red and yellow twins.

"Well if it isn't our favourite little Bumblebee, all grown up!" Sideswipe teased looking over the young scout. "How'd things go in Triacon?"

"Good! But 10 vorns is way too long to be away from home!" the young bot replied "Kup is a great teacher, but I wish I could of trained here"

"When did you arrive? Have you seen anyone yet?" Sunstreaker asked as the three headed down the corridor.

"No! Shuttle docked a few breems ago. I'm to report to Optimus with Kup's report, before I do anything else. How is everyone?"

"Their all good! Everyone is going to be thrilled your home" Sunny smiled

"Yeah! Especially one particular bot!" Sides added, a grin playing on his lips.

"Come on Sides, we've got to get back to the Command Centre before Prowl blows his CPU! Meet you in the rec room later Bee?"

"Sure! See you later guys!" Bee smiled, watching as Sunny pulled his red twin down the corridor, telling him to be quiet.

Reaching the Autobot Leaders office, the young mech quickly looked himself over before knocking.

"Come!"

Taking a deep breath the young scout walked into the room.

"Autobot Scout Bumblebee, reporting Sir!"

Looking up from reading the data pad in his hand, Optimus smiled as the young scout walked in, saluted and stood to attention.

"At ease soldier! before you break something!" chuckling the Autobot leader stood up to welcome the youth. "It is good to see you Bee!"

"You too Sir! How have you been?" Bee smiled taking Optimus' hand in a firm shake.

"Apart from the odd processor ache! Things are fine! How is everyone at Triacon?"

"They're fine, thou many wish they could come home, Arcee and Springer both have request's, They are in with Kup's report" Bee sighed handing over the Captains report.

"I'll read that later and see what I can do about some transfers to cover!" the Autobot leader smiled placing the datapad onto the large pile that already decorated his desk. "But I feel there are a couple of old guardians that would like to see their youngling! Go and see everyone!"

"Thank you Sir! But I was wondering.....Fly?"

"Bio-hub!"

Bumblebee smiled as he left the Office block, heading towards the Labs and Organic Hub as quickly as he could, the young Autobot was soon again lost in his thoughts. "What if she doesn't recognise me? Is she mad I didn't visit sooner or get more messages through? What do I say?"

"WATCH OUT!!....INCOMING!!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!!! YOUR GONNA WISH YOUR CREATORS WERE DECPTICONS!!!"

Bumblebee didn't have time to get out of the way as two blurs sped past him before a third slammed him hard to the ground.

"Bee?"

That voice, only one person had that sweet voice, even when angry, dazed the young bot caught a glimpse of periwinkle before darkness consumed him.

The first thing he felt was pain. Primus did his helm hurt!! Slowly bringing his optic back online, by the looks of things he had been moved to the medical bay, the smell of disinfectant assaulted his olfactory sensors.

"Slowly lad! You had quite a bang!"

"Hide?"

"Yeah! How are you feeling kid?

"Like I got hit by a couple of Sharkicon's! What happened?"

"Butterfly went Decepticon on the twins!" Ironhide chuckled

The young scout slowly sat up on the berth "Let me guess? Prank? How long was I out?" Bee asked, holding his helm.

"Couple of breems.....and yes! Prank. Don't ask!" the old weapons specialist answered before calling to the CMO. "Ratchet! He's awake!"

"Good!! How are you feeling youngling?" the red and white medical officer walked in

"Ratch....don't call me that!! I'm fine apart from a sore helm, Where's Fly?"

"In the rec-room with Jazz. Sunny and Sides are in the brig. Fly's a bit upset that she knocked you over. Was screaming down the comm, thinking she had killed you!" Ratchet chuckled. "Scared old Hide half to death"

"Slagger! Did not! You fell off your chair" Ironhide countered his voice starting to raise.

"Hey! I already have a processor ache! I don't need another one!" Bee called, placing his hands over his audio sensors. "Ratchet can you just give me some pain killers, I need to make sure Butterfly is ok"

"Alright, alright! Here!" The medic's hand changed and injected the smaller mech, "I want you back tomorrow morning for a check up!"

"Yes sir!" the young bot saluted mocking the older bot with a smirk.

"I'll give you 'Sir' Cheeky youngling!" Ratchet threatened, picking up a Wrench and waving it in front of the youngling "Come on! my shift has finished and I need some energon"

As the three approached the ships recreation room, soft whispers could be heard coming from inside. Entering Bee waved at the few mechs that were sat at the tables, many of them coming over to welcome the young scout back.

Walking over to the sofa's Bumblebee froze at the site of his best friend. She was laid out on the sofa, her helm firmly pressed into one of the cushions on Jazz's lap, by the looks of it she had cried herself to sleep, Jazz softly stroking the femme's arm in reassurance, like he had done so many times when they had been upset when younger.

Bending down in front of the saboteur, his optics never left the petite femme, her frame was the same colour he remembered, slim and petite, with curves in all the right places, but she had now grown into a mature femme. Beautiful multicoloured wings now adorned her back, twitching every now and again as she slept. Small antennae graced her delicate helm, making her worthy of the name Butterfly.

"Good to see you Bee!" Jazz whispered, loud enough to bring the young bot out of his stupor, but not wake the slumbering femme.

"Hi Jazzy! How are you?" he whispered back.

"Well I've lost the feeling in my legs and I'm sure that cushion couldn't hold any more tears even if it tried"

"How long has she been asleep?" Ratchet asked, booting up his scanners while handing over a cube of energon to the small black and white.

"Finally slipped off, just before you came in" Jazz sighed "poor thing got herself really worked up, was gonna call you if she got any worst"

Ratchet nodded, his scans revealing that the femme had exhausted herself out and would sleep for the rest of the off cycle. Looking to Bee, the old medic smiled, the young bot had the look of a love struck cyber-pup in his optics.

"Bee?" the mech addressed his other charge.

"mmm?"

"Can you take Butterfly back to her room, please? Your quarters are not quite ready and will be a few breems as yet"

"Ok!"

With Jazz's help, Bumblebee lifted the small femme into his arms, careful not to wake her, Butterfly whimpered before falling quiet again, the scout pulling her close into his chassis, nodding to his guardians and caretaker before heading out the door.

"He's got it bad!" Ironhide drawled a smirk creeping on to his gray lips as the old weapon specialist sat down.

"So has she!" Jazz added rubbing his legs. "We always said they were a cute couple!"

"Well what are we going to do?" the old weapon specialist asked taking a sip from his energon cube.

"I believe the saying is 'Leave it too Primus!" Ratchet said raising his cube to the other two officers.

"Yeah! And not too make us Grand Creators too soon!" Ironhide chuckled as both he and Jazz raised their cubes too the medics.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was juggling with his arms full of slumbering femme and trying to get the door open.

"Having trouble there Bumblebee?"

"Huh! Oh! Yeah! Hi Prowl!" the scout turned to face the Second in command, careful not to disturb his cargo.

"She finally fell asleep then?" Prowl smiled at the young couple.

"Yes, Ratchet asked me take her to her room, but....do you mind?" Bee asked nodding to the lock panel.

"Sure!" The tactician answered punching in the code for Ratchets quarters. "Your quarters aren't going to be ready until tomorrow I'm afraid! Can you stay with Ratchet or Ironhide for this off cycle?

"No problem!" Bee nodded adjusting his arms; Butterfly was starting to get heavy.

"Good! I'll have your things brought over here for now! Also can you come to my office in the morning? I'll have your duty rota ready then and can assign you your quarters."

"Alright Prowl! See you tomorrow!" The yellow scout bid goodnight to the Second in Command.

Adjusting the sleeping femme in his arms once more, the yellow scout stepped into his childhood quarters. Memories flooded his CPU as he looked around the familiar lounge, a smile hinted at his lips. The room hadn't changed much, medical pads lay in piles over the tables with a few old/empty energon cubes peeking out every so often.

Making his way towards the sleeping quarters, Bumblebee tread quietly down the dim corridor. When both he and Butterfly had been found, it had been agreed that Ratchet would hide both sparkling in his quarters. His being nearest the medbay, and the most secure within the base. Coming to the femme's room, the door automatically opened, letting the young mach carefully slide in the room without disturbing Fly.

Lying the femme down on her berth, Bumblebee gently arranged the small frame into a comfortable position, before placing a small kiss on the periwinkle helm and turning to leave. As Bumblebee reached the door a small light caught his optics, a holocube was displaying a picture.

Taking a closer look the small mech smiled. The picture was of himself and Butterfly when they were younglings, both fast asleep and curled up together. A Primas story tree could be seen in the background. It had been the younglings first Primas celebration aboard The Ark and they had sneaked into the Rec Room hoping to catch a glimpse of the Cybertronian Saint.

Ratchet had blown a fuse when he could not find the young Autobots in there berths or his quarters that morning, causing the ship to go on high alert and the officers and crew to launch a frantic hunt for the two. It had been Jazz to find the sleeping 'angels' and tell the rest of the crew to stand down there search. Many of the mature mechs had laughed and taken pictures of them and by the looks of it Butterfly had collected many of the 'blackmail' pictures and made an album.

The young scout smiled as he finished looking through the pictures on the holo, placing the object back where it came from and turning to take one last look at the femme who held his spark. How he wish he could tell her his feelings, That he had loved her and was never long out of his processor while he had been away, That it had been the thought of coming back to her, that kept him going throughtout the long training missions and battles.

"Bee....?"

By the sound of it Butterfly still suffered from the same old nightmare. Sighing the young mech made his way over to the femme, trying to sooth her worries away.

"Butterfly? Wake up?" Bee coaxed, shaking the young femmes shoulder "I'm here!"

"Wha...!" she woke with a small start, the effects of the dream still lingering in her CPU. Looking around she finally caught site of the yellow mech beside her.

"Bumblebee!" the young femme threw herself at her best friend, embracing him as they once again fell to the floor. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"Hahaha! Hang on! It's nice to see you too Fly!" Bee laughed returning the embrace as they lay on the floor.

The small femme pulled back, before punching her best friend hard on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"For staying away for too long and not writing!" she pouted, folding her arms in front of her chassis.

"Fly! You know why i was away! I had to train for the Autobots! I tried to get back quicker and asked for updates on you whenever the supply train came in. I tried! I never wanted to leave you! Butterfly"

"But you did Bee!! You left me!! Why??"

Tears were starting to form below her optics.

Sitting up, Bumblebee pulled the crying femme towards him, enveloping her frame into his. He hadn't realised his departure had caused her so much pain and he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Fly...I can't promise you I'll never leave again! After all I'm fighting for the cause! And to keep you safe"

Placing a small kiss on her helm, and a servo under her chin. Bee lifted her chin so that she was looking into her beautiful optics.

"Butterfly! I've wanted to say this too you for a long time" The small scout took a deep breath before continuing "I love you!"

Those three little words made the young femme's spark stop. He loved her.

"Fly!? Fly?" maybe he had confessed his feelings too soon, after all he had just gotten back from a 10 vorn training mission. Never had he thought that she might already have met someone else. "I'm sorry Butterfly! That was a silly thing to say"

"No!" the answer came as a whisper, he barely

"Huh!"

"No! It's not silly!" The femme was looking at him now, her optics shinning with mirth "Cos I love you too Bumblebee!"

Both slowly leaned into one another, there first kiss was sweet and gently, neither wanting to rush and spoil the moment. After so long apart, both were together again, best friends, soul mates.

Outside the room, four pairs of blue optics watched as the scene played before them. Slowly backing away so as not to disturb the reunited pair.


End file.
